Eyes Like Yours
by Lucky Strike's alter ego
Summary: Tepemkau and Eleanor Atwood. Two very different people? Yes. Same body? Another yes. Tendency to fall in love with warriors? Double yes. Follow Tepemkau in part one as she enters the journey of her eternity. Then join Eleanor in part two as she enters an adventure that will change her life forever and she might meet a certain Medjai warrior along the way. OC/OC but mainly Ardeth/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I also do not own any of the characters and I obviously don't own any gods or goddesses except for one pretty badass goddess. I only own Tepemkau and Eleanor Atwood. I do not own the song in the prologue. That beautiful song belongs to a talented, Columbian singer known as Shakira. I'm also not an Egyptologist so excuse me if I get some information wrong. And if there is already a god/ goddess of the living well screw them because I don't care and don't want to know. This is my world! And in my world whatever I say goes. That's the government for my world. I hope you enjoy the fanfiction, I'm sure as hell having an amazing time writing this!**

Oh, you know I have seen

A sky without sun, a man with no nation

Saints, captive in chains

A song with no name for lack of imagination

And I have seen darker than ebony

And now it seems that I without your eyes could never be

My one desire, all I aspire in your eyes forever to live

Traveled all over the seven oceans

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

Came from Bahrain until Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

Shakira


	2. PART ONE: Tepemkau

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tepemkau and Eleanor Atwood. This will be part one, I thought it would be interesting if I did a sort of prequel that takes place in the Imhotep time line. Part two will take place in The Mummy story line so no worries. Part two will be a lot longer than part one and there will be more to it than part one because everything leads up to part two. So this will eventually reach the mummy storyline.**

The Underworld.

Dark and reeked with death but not in an awful way. The underworld was a place only something specifically designed for it could live happily and someone did. The underworld was something else, a beautiful place thought by few. It was full of darkness and souls screamed for mercy to anyone who would listen. It was there where one family could live peacefully.

Anubis, the god of the dead, and his wife, Anput, had a daughter known as Kebechet. Kebechet and her father differed in looks, while her father had the head of a Jackal, she possessed the head of a snake. Kebechet was somewhat sinister and selfish but she was a creation of Anubis and anyone else had to accept that… Even Anubis. Kebechet was arrogant, a very mortal trait and which was looked down upon by her very own father. Kebechet favored playing tricks on mortals and interfering with their lives, though she was his daughter Anubis knew he needed another child to create a legacy for him.

It wasn't that much longer when Anubis and his wife gave birth to another child. Even when Anubis first set eyes on this child, a daughter, he knew that he had a legacy. She resembled a mortal in every physical way… She was very human looking. Even with her mortal traits she would still look different among the mortals of ancient Egypt. With her long, flowing golden hair, bright blue eyes, and porcelain skin… She was exotic and her sister was jealous.

"What should she be called?" Anput asked her husband. Anubis scanned his newborn daughter once more, he noticed how her eyes seemed to glimmer when she looked up at him. She was beautiful inhumanly but somehow still managed to resemble a mortal. Anubis's eyes immediately softened, anyone could see that this newborn daughter already had one of the most powerful gods wrapped around her little finger.

"Tepemkau." He murmured. His wife's eyes strayed away from their daughter to stare at him in astonishment. She had never heard her husband's voice that soft, not even with her.

"Best of souls?" Kebechet watched the three with envious eyes, her temper flared when she heard her sister's name. Anubis nodded, still entranced by his new daughter.

"It will fit her one day when she's proven herself to her name." Kebechet couldn't understand how her father, the powerful god of the dead, could be so entranced by a mortal looking infant. Her father never looked at her like that. What was so special about _Tepemkau_? Kebechet thought that she'd find out herself and revealed herself from her hiding place.

"What's so special about a filthy mortal looking infant?" She hissed, her yellow eyes flashing in anger and envy. Anubis immediately moved away from his wife and newborn daughter, his eyes landing on his older daughter Kebechet. His eyes lost all softness, something that Kebechet couldn't help but notice.

"What are you doing here, Kebechet?!" His voice was like thunder, something that had always scared Kebechet and made her drop what she was doing. Anubis towered over Kebechet but she stood her ground.

"I wanted to witness my little sister's birth." She sneered. Anubis wasn't amused, he was never amused with Kebechet. Kebechet was a very troublesome child, she was frustrating that sometimes Anubis didn't even know how to deal with her.

"I told you to wait until your mother was resting." He growled. Kebechet could feel a surge of sadness run through her. How come her father's voice was so soft with Tepemkau but so rough with her?

"Anubis," Anput whispered from her resting place with Tepemkau. "Please just leave her be." Anubis ignored her. He was just like Kebechet in this way, he never took orders from anything or anybody but unlike Kebechet he was the higher power.

"He will never take orders from you, mother, you're nothing to him."

"GO! Now! I will deal with you later, child!" He yelled at her. Kebechet flinched at the coldness of his voice, his voice was sharp like a dagger, it cut through her so violently and striked fear in her like no one else could. Kebechet recovered from her fear, her scales glistened in the light and her eyes flashed with a heated anger.

"Fine! I don't want to watch anymore of this disgusting union!" She hissed and with that she turned on her heel and left the room in anger. The doors immediately shut behind her, tears silently streamed down her face as she continued walking down the cold and lonely hallway of her immortality. Why did her father hate her so much? All she had ever done was play a few harmless jokes but did that truly give him the right to replace her with a better daughter?

Kebechet sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. She had always wanted a younger sibling but not in this way, not as a replacement for everything she couldn't be for her father.

She couldn't take it. The adoration he had when he looked down at her sister, all the expectations he held, expectations he knew that Tepemkau could outdo. Tepemkau had not even done anything yet and he was already proud of her. It was sickening to watch. The most powerful god in her opinion and his only weakness was a ridiculous infant. It should be her! She thought bitterly. She should be his weakness, his favorite, the one he would hold all his affections for! It was easy to see, even now, Tepemkau would become the one thing their father would love for all eternity. It was sad but true, the adoration her father held in his eyes as he looked down upon Tepemkau for the first time was nothing he had ever looked at Anput or Kebechet with.

Kebechet clenched her fist in anger. Tepemkau would never be a sister to her, not as long as Anubis loved her. She was supposed to have all her father's love, Tepemkau couldn't steal that away… but she already had.

Kebechet knew that she had to do something, maybe not now but someday. First she needed one thing, Anger. Anger fueled mischief and as time would pass by she would surely grow more hateful. Her sister wouldn't last in her father's eyes forever. Sister or not, Tepemkau was going to regret the day she took away her father's love from her.

The sibling rivalry started from Tepemkau's birth and would never heal, the damage was already done. Tepemkau would become more powerful and important than Kebechet could imagine, this was something Kebechet could not handle. In Anubis's eyes Tepemkau was his best creation and that hurt Kebechet more than she would like to admit. As years and years passed Tepemkau's beauty would grow along with her powers. If living in the underworld hadn't already taken a toll to Kebechet's sanity than Anubis's growing affection for Tepemkau did. Kebechet's rage and hate only built up over the years and her thirst for revenge only fueled her dark plans for her sister. Kebechet's rage was something never to tamper with.

Tepemkau was almost a century old when she learned the truth of her destiny and it wasn't much long after that mortals worshipped her as goddess of the living even though no one knew of her appearance, mortals assumed that she had taken the form of a dove, a very spiritual bird.

Mortals always assumed too much so naturally they assumed Anubis and her didn't get along well which was far from the truth. Even if her and her father didn't always agree they still needed to work together.

As goddess of the living Tepemkau had various powers and some of them gave her the ability to give life but not take it… This is where many arguments took place between her father and her. Tepemkau could give life back to whom ever lost it but only as long as Anubis would give their soul back which he wasn't usually all too willing to do sometimes. Eventually Tepemkau and Anubis came to an agreement, Anubis would give their soul back but only if the death was untimely and they deserved life. It took a lot of compromising but they eventually came to a peaceful agreement.

Surprisingly Anubis and Tepemkau were as close as a father and daughter could be and, though Anubis would never admit it, he favored Tepemkau more than Kebechet. The only one that didn't notice this was Tepemkau but who could blame Anubis? Tepemkau was kind, gentle, obedient, powerful, calm, and beautiful. Kebechet was none of those things. Kebechet was rude, cold, devious, disobedient, and ill tempered. She was the goddess of freshness and that could not even compare to being the goddess of the living. There was no question as to who the more powerful sister was. Tepemkau was obviously the most powerful and beautiful and those were just two more reasons why Kebechet hated her.

Although she was the goddess of the living, Tepemkau's home would always be the underworld no matter how much the darkness hated the brightness of her soul. It wasn't like the underworld hated her but she knew that she was never meant to live in the Underworld for all eternity. Someday Tepemkau would rule the heavens and be a true goddess to the mortals once she lived on her own.

Tepemkau could remember when she was close to being one thousand years old when she heard her father's name being called. It was a mortal calling her father's name, she knew of it. Whatever this was it couldn't be good. She dropped what she was doing and rushed through the underworld to her father's thrown and sure enough he was there… Looking as thoughtful as ever.

"Father!" Tepemkau shouted, if she were a mortal she would have been out of breath from all the running. "Father! Your name! Someone is calling your name!" Anubis looked up at his youngest daughter.

She was truly beautiful and all grown up. She was close to a thousand years old but she looked as if she barely hit adulthood. Her eyes were as blue as the Nile and her hair as golden as Egypt itself. She was gifted with slenderness, long legs, and she was a fair height, a normal height for any mortal woman. Tepemkau had the most beautiful smile in all the heavens, Anubis didn't have to try hard for her to smile which he was grateful for.

Anubis smiled softly at Tepemkau which was a rare sight to see.

"I know, I know, my beautiful daughter, I can hear the mortal as well." Tepemkau blushed. She usually never acted so irrationally but she was worried. Tepemkau noticed they were the only ones in the room. Where was everyone else? Where was the servants or, more importantly, where was her mother, where was Kebechet? Couldn't they hear the mortal cry for Anubis too?

"I apologize, father, for my irrationality." She bowed her head. Anubis chuckled.

"It is fine, my daughter, there is nothing to forgive." Tepemkau smiled at her father before going back to her serious expression.

"If I may, father…" Anubis nodded for her to go on so she continued. "Where is mother and Kebechet? Shouldn't they be here?"

Anubis stood up from his throne as calm as ever and strode over to a portrait on the one of the throne room walls. Tepemkau's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she made no move to follow him, she feared she'd disrespect her father. As if Anubis heard her thoughts, he gestured for her to follow him. Tepemkau walked slowly over to her father, more confused than she knew she should be.

"I remember when I had this portrait created," Anubis murmured which was a fairly big difference from his usual deep, thundering voice. "Your mother and sister thought it was a very mortal thing to do."

Tepemkau recognized the portrait. It was of her when she learned her destiny as a goddess. She looked the same then as she did now, some times that bothered her. She admired the way the glow around her enhanced her porcelain skin. The portrait in front of them was the only thing lighting up the dark throne room.

"Not to sound conceited, father, but I think it looks rather lovely." Anubis chuckled. Deep down, Tepemkau believed she was the only one to witness her father laugh and smile. She did not believe that her mother or sister had even seen him do so.

"Father?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do about the mortal?" Anubis sighed.

"He asks me to spare his life." Tepemkau's eyes lit up with excitement.

"But father I can do that!" She exclaimed.

"Yes but he is not dead yet, Tepemkau." Tepemkau suddenly understood that there was more to this than just fear of death, her father's tone of voice was a dead giveaway.

"What is it, father? What does the mortal ask of you truly?" Anubis's eyes left the portrait and fell on the real form of his daughter.

"He asks me to spare his life for as long as it takes him to conquer his enemies." Tepemkau swallowed. That was a large amount to ask of Anubis.

"I see… Does he deserve it, father? Does his life deserve to be spared?"

"Truthfully?"

"Of course."

"No." Tepemkau nodded slowly. She adored her father but he frightened her sometimes, she had no idea what went inside his head. If there was one thing Anubis could be good at then it was being unpredictable.

"What do you plan to do then?" Anubis didn't answer her for a few minutes, he walked back over to his thrown and sat down. He appeared to be thinking hard which surprised Tepemkau. Anubis knew everything before hand, he never needed to think anything through… He knew everything. Tepemkau was soon lost in her own thoughts that when he spoke, she almost jumped in surprise.

"I will spare his life." His voice was clear of any betraying emotions.

" You will?" He nodded silently.

"Yes, I will also give him my army." Tepemkau rose her eyebrows in surprise. His Army?

"Your Army?"

"Yes, My army."

"Excuse me for being so bold, father, but do you honestly think that giving a greedy mortal, let alone a mortal, control over your army is a good idea?" The instant the question left her mouth Tepemkau regretted it. She didn't know why she even said it, she was never so bold… So disobedient. Tepemkau bowed her head in embarrassment of herself.

"I apologize for my tongue, father, please forgive my impulsiveness." Anubis just shook his head.

"You are wise, my daughter, but yes it is a terrible idea which is why this mortal man will never be victorious. He will learn his lesson for his greedy and power hungry ways." Tepemkau gulped. She was scared for the mortal, not matter how disgraceful he was, for a lesson to be learned by her father was never a pleasant one.

"Permission to speak freely with absolute boldness, father?" Anubis nodded and offered her a smile.

"Of course."

"Do you think this wise? Playing with mortals this way, teaching them lessons that they'll never be able to use because it's too late. We treat them as a form of game that we experiment and amuse ourselves with. We act as gods and goddesses, as if we're superior to them but we're just as bad if not worse than them." Tepemkau hoped that her words didn't make her father feel disrespected in any way, she hadn't meant to insult him that wasn't her intent. However, Anubis completely surprised her by smiling so wide he could be mistaken for grinning.

"As it may be, my young daughter, but this human needs discipline. The Scorpion King's fate now rests in my hands." Tepemkau nodded. She honestly didn't believe that this mortal was worth arguing with her father over.

"I understand, father." Anubis gave her a nod.

"Good now why don't you join your mother and sister in the dining hall, this should not take me long." Tepemkau nodded and smiled at her father and made her way to the doors which had started to create an opening large enough for her shape.

"Tepemkau!" Her father called. Tepemkau turned around, her eyebrows furrowed. What now? Was he actually insulted by her earlier boldness? She hoped not. She had really not meant to insult her father in anyway and she would take any punishment if needed.

"To answer your question about the absence of your mother and sister… This is exactly why." The furrow in her eyebrows didn't disappear, her father only smiled at her gently and started to shoo her away with his hands. She made no objection to leave the throne room and was soon on her way to the dining hall. What could he have meant? It didn't make the least bit of sense. Kebechet had just as every right to be in that room as she did and their mother even more. She loved her father but sometimes he confused her more than he should.

The answer her father gave her seemed to linger in her mind for thousands of years but with time it faded away to the back of her mind. It wouldn't be until much later when she would realize the true meaning behind her father's words.


	3. Sisterhood

Tepemkau was reaching the four thousand mark when she was almost ready to leave the underworld and find her place in the heavens. Anubis didn't want to see his daughter leave him but he was proud of her anyway. Kebechet could do nothing but sulk in her own misery.

Tepemkau was walking through one of the halls in their home, the very hall that Kebechet had walked through not long after her birth. Tepemaku hated how dark it was in the underworld, hopefully in the heavens it was much brighter.

"What is obedient Tepemkau doing out of her room so late?" Tepemkau jumped in fright but calmed down once she met the familiar, menacing eyes of her older sister. She gave her sister a pointed look.

"You frightened me, Kebechet!" Kebechet smirked and let out a satisfied chuckle.

"I didn't think that the great goddess of the living was frightened of anything." Tepemkau hated that. She hated how whenever her and her sister talked, her sister always sounded like she was mocking her.

"Just because we're goddesses doesn't mean we don't get startled from time to time." Kebechet rolled her eyes. The two sisters continued to walk, Tepemkau heading to her bedroom and Kebechet not caring where she went.

"How's it going with father?" Tepemkau asked to make conversation. Kebechet shrugged.

"It's rather boring. I know I'm the goddess of freshness and I have to assist the souls during the process of mummification but I am not a filthy mortal nurse." Tepemkau frowned.

"Kebechet, you speak of the mortals as if they were swine… Why do you do that?" Kebechet laughed bitterly at her sister.

"My dear Tepemkau, silly little sister… I speak of mortals as if they were swine because that is what they are, all they are."

"They are not swine!" Kebechet sighed at the fierce look in her sister's eyes. This one of the things she hated about her sister but she supposed the goddess of the living would be so protective over the mortals. Kebechet rested her hand on Tepemkau's shoulder.

"This is something you have to understand, my funny little sister," Tepemaku crossed her arms, annoyed by the way her sister so easily insulted mortals. "Mortals are greedy, power hungry, and selfish. They stuff their faces with food and bathe in gold when so many others are suffering. They would easily slaughter each other with no hesitation if it meant that they could live for a few more years which is only minutes for us. They fight each other to the death to conquer a few inches of land, it's disgusting and insulting." Tepemkau bit her lip.

"But Kebechet, they are only mortals. They don't know any better." Kebechet threw her head back and laughed.

"See, Tepemaku! Even you treat them as animals! Some act better than others and do not get me started on mortal men! The way they treat women! How they rape them, how they use them as a means of producing children!" Tepemkau knew of this too, Kebechet wasn't the only one that watched over the mortals.

"They are not all like that, Kebechet, some show the most magnificent ways of kindness." Kebechet rolled her eyes.

"Yes but that is only some, a small majority, the rest are barbaric beings. If I were father, I would show them the true meaning of mortality and they'd bow down to me like the filthy, worthless mortals they are." Sometimes Kebechet scared Tepemkau and in a similar way to their father too. Kebechet, like their father, was unpredictable but at least Anubis never had dark thoughts like Kebechet did. Kebechet's thoughts seemed dark and her views on things like mortals made Tepemkau glad that she wasn't their father.

"If father heard you say that, Kebechet-"

"Then good," Kebechet interrupted. "He should listen to me."

"You're wrong, sister." Tepemkau said firmly and Kebechet rolled her eyes once again at her foolish, naïve little sister.

"Am I really, Tepemaku? Open your eyes, dear sister! Open them wide and you will see the disgusting and insulting flaws of the mortals." Kebechet walked around her sister much like how a predator would circle its prey though Tepemkau remained oblivious. "Do you remember the Scorpion King, Tepemkau?" Tepemkau was brought back to the memory of her and her father talking in the throne room so long ago.

"Yes." Tepemkau's voice was shaky from the memory, Kebechet grinned.

"Do you remember how disgustingly greedy and power hungry he was? How he yearned for the heads of enemies more than his own life?" Tepemkau just shook her head.

"But he had nothing else to live for, Kebechet. Wouldn't you do the same if you're entire existence was to conquer your enemies?"

"I wouldn't do the same because my existence isn't pathetic like his mortality was." Tepemkau gave her sister a look.

"Kebechet…" Tepemaku scolded.

"The point is that he represents the mortals, his greed and power seeking ways represents all mortals. He also represents what happens to mortals who are too greedy and power hungry. The only thing father ever did, that I agreed with, was putting that filthy mortal is his place… As a servant to us." Tepemkau sighed, unable to understand her sister.

"Kebechet, you can't possibly believe that. You can't possibly think so lowly of mortals." Kebechet shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I do, Tepemkau." Her eyes drifted over to a door, Tepemkau's bedroom door to be exact. Her yellow eyes falsely widened in a feigned surprise as she pretended to just notice it. "Look, sister, we're at your door already! Time sure does pass us like it does mortals, can you believe that? Our chat seemed to of taken us far, far away. Oh well, off to rest!" Tepemkau began to protest but Kebechet ushered her sister into the room.

"No, no, dear little sister, you need your beauty sleep just like anybody else!" Kebechet all but slammed the door in her sister's face, listening to her sister huff and move around the room in satisfaction. Her little sister really did give up all too easy. Kebechet smirked through the darkness.

"You better watch your back, foolish little Tepemkau." She hissed with her serpent tongue, immediately sending chills throughout the room with the coldness in her voice.

"Your time as Anubis's favorite daughter is about to come to an end once and for all."


End file.
